Forgiven
by Ayame Seguchi
Summary: A Fanfic i wrote a while ago. it is EDXAL yaoi. sorry if it's not that good, this was my FIRST try at a yaoi fic. enjoy!


**Ed X Al-Forgiven**

**Authors Note: This takes place somewhere in between the last episode and the movie I guess, but Al got his body back, and Ed still has auto mail. Ed transmuted Al, who was the stone, and they got his body back, memories and all! YAY!**

**I'm not too proud of writing this. but i still hope u enjoy!**

****This is a YAOI fanfic, so if u do not like YAOI, DO NOT READ!!!****

It had been only 3 days since the transmutation occurred. Al had been unconscious ever since, which left Ed very worried. When the transmutation occurred, Al was conscious just long enough to say 'Nii-san, thank you' and then he passed out. Ed brought him back to their house in Central and lay him on the bed. This evening Ed went out to the store to buy some food **(A/N: Yeah, we all know how he eats...episode 10 *cough*.)** for himself. While he was out he realized that Al may wake up soon so he bought him some chicken noodle soup, just in case.

When Ed arrived home, it was about 7:30. The sun was just starting to set. He walked in the door and put the bags on the kitchen counter. Their house was a fairly nice one. It had 2 floors. The bottom floor was at ground level and had the kitchen, dining room and living room. The upper floor had the bedrooms(one for Al and one for Ed) and the bathroom. After Ed finished putting away the groceries, he took off his shoes and coat and went upstairs to check on his brother. When he reached the room, he knocked on the door (which he didn't remember closing) and opened it cautiously. There wasn't much light in this room, just a small but of fading sunlight that got past the curtains. There he found his brother lying on the floor with no shirt on. Ed was in shock, he figured his brother had woken up and was trying to dress himself in some clean clothes, and was too weak to do it.

"AL!" Ed gasped "are you all right?.... AL!"

"E...E....Ed, is....that you?" Al said weakly.

"Al, are you ok? You finally woke up!! Are you hungry? I'll go make some soup, ok?" Ed was overjoyed that his brother had finally woke up.

"Ed.....I'm...cold" Al whispered, just loud enough so his brother could hear.

"Say no more Al" Ed said compassionately. He put one hand under his brothers neck and the other under his knees. Al shivered at the cold feel of his brothers auto mail. Ed gently placed his brother in the middle of the bed and hesitantly covered him up.

"Thanks, Nii-san" Al smiled at his brother. Ed nodded and left the room to make the soup.

When Ed brought the soup up to his brother, he found Al sitting up against the head bored of the bed. He set the soup in front of the boy. Al stared at it blankly.

"What, aren't you going to eat it?" Ed teased.

"Um...." Al stuttered "I don't remember how to eat" he blushed a bit. Ed smiled and told his brother how to eat and then sat down on the edge of the bed to watch his brother and help him if needed.

"Mmmm.... This is good Nii-san!" Al smiled as he took another spoonful of the soup.

"Glad you like it" Ed replied, still watching his brother eat.

When Al finished the soup he put the bowl and spoon on the little table beside him. Ed noticed he had a noodle on his cheek.

"Heh, looks like you have something by your mouth" Ed mumbled as he went closer to his brother.

"Huh? What was that Nii-san?" Al questioned. Ed was now so close that Al could feel his brother's warm breath on his cheek. Ed licked the noodle off Al's cheek, and slowly moved his tung along the younger boys lips. Al's eyes went wide. Ed moved his face away from his brothers.

"N-N-N-Nii-san" Al gasped "Wh-wh-what....." he trailed off.

"Hmm?" Ed said, not really paying attention. He decided to leave his brother, it seemed as if Al wanted him to. He got off the edge of the bed, grabbed the soup bowl and made his way to the door.

"N-Nii-san" Al said hastily ".......don't go" Ed turned around and looked his brother strait in the eye. He set the bowl down on the floor and walked back over to the bed and sat down.

After a few minutes of silence, Ed slowly moved toward his brother and pulled him close so his head was on his upper chest.

"B-b-b-brother...." Al stuttered.

"Oh Al, I'm so glad you're back into your body" Ed whispered softly into his brother's ear.

"What about you? You still have your auto mail arm and leg" Al questioned, concerned.

"I don't care if I stay like this forever, just as long as you are happy" Ed whispered.

"But Ed" Al said. He looked up at his brother as best as he could "You sai-" He was cut off by Ed's lips against his own. Al was very surprised, his brother had just taken his first kiss. What Al didn't realize, was that Ed had given his first kiss away too. Ed wrapped his right arm around Al's back and his left one around the back of his neck. Ed pressed his lips harder against the younger boys. Al was very confused by this, but returned the pressure. He wrapped his arms around the older boy and held him close. He was almost enjoying this. He liked the company of his brother. Ed's lips loosened slightly as he lightly brushed his tung against his brothers lips. Al's lips jumped apart slightly due to Ed's movement. Ed took the opportunity. He lightly brushed against the roof of Al's mouth. Al jumped a bit, and broke the kiss. Ed's arms left him, so he in turn also let go.

"E-Ed... I..." Al couldn't finish.

"What is it Al?" Ed whispered, blushing slightly.

"I.....I've never.......never.....felt this.........way before" Al manged to finish. Ed raised his left arm to ruffle his brother's hair a bit. Al blushed.

"Oh Al" Ed smiled at his brother "I feel the same way" Al blushed a deeper shade of pink. Ed looked deep into his brother's eyes. He had a look in his eyes, that Ed had never seen before. Ed could tell that he himself had a very passionate look in his eyes. He pulled the younger boy close again and wrapped his arms around him passionately. His left hand was ruffling his brother's hair and the other was just holding him close. Al returned the motion. One of his hands was taking out Ed's hair tie while the other was creeping up his shirt. Ed shuddered at the motion his brother was making.

"Ed" Al whispered quietly.

"Yes Al" Ed replied. He he moved his left hand on Al's shoulder and the other he withdrew from his brother's body. Al smiled at his brother. His hand was still up the back of Ed's shirt. He carefully pulled the shirt up and over his brother head and threw it on the floor.. Ed blinked, seeming slightly confused at his brother's gesture. Ed now just sat there cross legged on the bed with his hands on his knees. Al still had his lower half beneath the covers.

"Al?" Ed whispered "Do you...... do you really feel this way about me?" Ed looked down a bit, as he turned a bright shade of pink.

"What do you think?" he replied. Ed looked up at his brother. Suddenly Ed found himself in a warm embrace. Al was warm, he could hear his heart beat. Ed returned the gesture. Al ran his hands through his brother's hair, so it was no longer in a braid, but fell over his shoulders. Ed moved his face towards his brother's cheek and kissed it. He continued kissing as he started to go down his neck.

"Nii-san..." Al gasped. It seemed he was liking this. Ed stopped when at Al's collarbone, and sucked at it lightly.

"Ed..." Al moaned "I can finally feel" he continued to run his fingers through Ed's hair "You are so warm and soft" Ed stopped to look up at his brother who was still up against the head bored.

"So are you, Al" Ed replied. He went back to sucking on his brother's tender neck, and started down the shoulder a bit. Al shuddered under his brother's soft touch. Ed moved downward, to his brother's nipple and started to lightly suck on it.

"Brother......." Al moaned. He sunk down the head bored so his head was now on the pillow. He moved his hands so they were on his brother's shoulders. He slowly moved them down Ed's chest. Ed stopped sucking and looked up at his brother, who by now had reached his pants. Al carefully undid the button, which made Ed shudder. Al sat up, which also made his brother sit as well. He undid the zipper of the tight leather pants. Ed just looked at his brother, and untied the draw string of his sleep pants. Al now started to pull off his brothers pants, but he couldn't.

"B-brother" Al started. Ed stopped what he was doing and looked up to his brother.

"What now Al?" Ed replied.

"Um.... your pants....."

"What about my pants?"

"I can't get them off....." Al said nervously.

"What?!?!" Ed laughed.

"Their too tight...." Al replied, blushing slightly.

"I guess I need to get a new pair then..." He got off the bed and struggled to get his pants off. Al just laughed at this scene. Ed finally got the pants off, but fell on the ground trying. Al would have helped his brother up but he was laughing too hard. Ed got off the floor, just leaving the pants there, and sat back on the bed side of the bed grimacing at his brother.

"S-sorry Nii-san" Al gasped out between laughs "It was just funny, seeing you struggle with your pants." He now stopped laughing. He smiled at his brother, whose face was now back to normal.

"Ed, Thank you" Al started "for getting my body back." He reached out and put a hand on the older boy's cheek. He went close to him and kissed him gently. Ed returned the favor and wrapped his arms around his brother passionately. Al pressed harder to deepen the kiss. Suddenly Ed broke the kiss. Al looked confused

"Don't worry" Ed whispered as he went to kiss his brother's tender neck. The room now only had a glimpse of moonlight shining in the window. Ed went down and started sucking his brothers nipple, making him groan. His hands traveled down his brothers chest until they reached his sleep pants. He started slipping them down. Al shuddered at this movement. Ed stopped sucking and completely removed the sleep pants. Al now lay there in his boxers. He sat up at let his hands explore the expansion of his older brothers chest. His hands got lower and lower until he got to the boxers. He slowly started to pull them down, but stopped almost immediately.

"Ed... What's this feeling?" he started as he blushed "I...feel different."

"Oh Al" Ed snickered as he looked down at his brothers crotch. The erection was obvious. Ed could also feel himself hardening.

"Keep going" Ed assured him. Al started pulling down his brothers boxers again. There was an apparent budge. When they were completely off, Al sat there stunned.

"Nii-san" Al giggled "It seems you make up in size what you lack in height" Ed sat there for a second. Suddenly it clicked in.

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU! CALLING ME SHORT AT A TI-" He was cut off by Al's warm lips against his own. Ed reached down and pulled off his brother's boxers. He pushed him down so his head was on the pillow. He broke the kiss and started to run his tung in little circles down his brothers chest. Al's breathing started getting a little heavier. Ed finally got to his target. He ran his tung along the shaft, making his brother moan. He started gently sucking the tip.

"Ed...ward" Al gasped, between moans of pleasure. Suddenly, without warning, Ed deep-throated the erection. Al could feel the heat pooling rapidly.

"ahhhh" he gasped as he climaxed into his brother's mouth. Ed gulped down some of the milky liquid. It was kind of bitter, but not exactly bad. A bit dripped out the sides of his mouth. He moved to lay beside his brother. They stared into each others eyes. Al looked as if he wanted more, more of his brother's loving touch. Ed reached out and pulled Al close. Al buried his head in the crook of Ed's neck. His hand reached out to play with his brother's nipple. Ed shuddered.

"Feeling is new to me" Al whispered "I like what I feel, Nii-san." They were so close that Al could feel his brothers erection pressing against him.

"So...you want some more then?" Ed questioned with a smirk on his face. He moved to look his brother strait in the eye. Al nodded shyly.

"Then just turn over on your stomach" Ed instructed. Al did exactly that. Ed moved behind him and licked his own fingers. Then he slowly slipped them into his brother's entrance.

"Ahh. Nii-san!" Al gasped. His breathing started getting heavier again. Ed removed his fingers and positioned himself at his brothers entrance.

"If this starts to hurt, tell me and I'll stop" Ed said compassionately.

"O...K" Al replied, bracing himself for his brother. Ed slid in slowly, staying there until his brother got used to him.

"AH!" Al squeaked.

"You're so tight" Ed snickered "Try to loosen up a bit"

"Nii-san" Al breathed as he nodded for his brother to go. Ed started thrusting slowly. Al's breathing got heavier as Ed got faster. Ed's breathing also got faster as he could fell his climax approaching. With one last powerful thrust, Ed climaxed inside his brother. Slowly he slid out and lay beside his brother, who collapsed on the bed as he climaxed. Al turned to face his brother and ran a hand along his cheek.

"Nii-san... I love you" Al blushed as he closed his eyes. Ed smiled and reached out to pull his brother close. Al seemed to be asleep, so Ed just wraped his arms around his sleeping brother.

"Sweet dreams, Al. I love you too....." And with that Ed also fell asleep.

**Well.... my first try at a Yaoi fic.... and boy did I find out that Elricest is a HARD pairing to write for! DAMS STRAIT!(no pun intended) I hope u liked! I think my next is gonna be another Yaoi! So look out for that in the near (or not so near) future. BTW, this fic has been sitting around since the summer of 07, so I decided to finish it recently. Thanks 4 reading!**


End file.
